A Darker Shade of Magic
A Darker Shade of Magic by V.E.Schwab was the 83rd official Sword and Laser Book Club selection. Reading period: Apr 1, 2016 - Apr 30, 2016 How/Why was this book chosen: '''It tied with "The Fifth Season" in a March Madness style knockout poll and was picked by Veronica as the Official book because we hadn't read V.E.Schwab."The Fifth Season" was selected as the alternate pick. '''Round 1 Match 1 106 votes 51.5% The Fifth Season by N.K. Jemisin 100 votes 48.5% Neverwhere by Neil Gaiman Round 1 Match 2 100 votes 53.8% Prince of Fools by Mark Lawrence 86 votes 46.2% Stormdancer by Jay Kristoff Round 1 Match 3 113 votes 58.5% Theft of Swords by Michael J. Sullivan 80 votes 41.5% Gardens of the Moon by Steven Erikson Round 1 Match 4 104 votes 54.2% Kushiel's Dart by Jacqueline Carey 88 votes 45.8% Swordspoint by Ellen Kushner Round 1 Match 5 99 votes 51.0% The Grace of Kings by Ken Liu 95 votes 49.0% The Aeronaut's Windlass by Jim Butcher Round 1 Match 6 110 votes 60.4% The Mirror Empire by Kameron Hurley 72 votes 39.6% Dreamer's Pool by Juliet Marillier Round 1 Match 7 110 votes 55.0% The Warded Man by Peter V. Brett 90 votes 45.0% A Wrinkle in Time by Madeleine L'Engle Round 1 Match 8 114 votes 60.6% A Darker Shade of Magic by V.E. Schwab 74 votes 39.4% Three Parts Dead by Max Gladstone = Round 2 Match 1 158 votes 67.8% The Fifth Season by N.K. Jemisin 75 votes 32.2% Prince of Fools by Mark Lawrence Round 2 Match 2 129 votes 57.6% Theft of Swords by Michael J. Sullivan 95 votes 42.4% Kushiel's Dart by Jacqueline Carey Round 2 Match 3 116 votes 53.5% The Grace of Kings by Ken Liu 101 votes 46.5% The Mirror Empire by Kameron Hurley Round 2 Match 4 139 votes 62.9% A Darker Shade of Magic by V.E. Schwab 82 votes 37.1% The Warded Man by Peter V. Brett = Semi-Final 1 152 votes 60.8% The Fifth Season by N.K. Jemisin 98 votes 39.2% Theft of Swords by Michael J. Sullivan Semi-Final 2 152 votes 60.3% A Darker Shade of Magic by V.E. Schwab 100 votes 39.7% The Grace of Kings by Ken Liu = Final 138 votes 50.0% The Fifth Season by N.K. Jemisin 138 votes 50.0% A Darker Shade of Magic by V.E. Schwab Sword & Laser Goodreads Group Discussion of A Darker Shade of Magic A Darker Shade of Magic by V.E.Schwab Kell is one of the last Travelers—rare magicians who choose a parallel universe to visit. Grey London is dirty, boring, lacks magic, ruled by mad King George. Red London is where life and magic are revered, and the Maresh Dynasty presides over a flourishing empire. White London is ruled by whoever has murdered their way to the throne. People fight to control magic, and the magic fights back, draining the city to its very bones. Once there was Black London—but no one speaks of that now. Officially, Kell is the Red Traveler, personal ambassador and adopted Prince of Red London, carrying the monthly correspondences between royals of each London. Unofficially, Kell smuggles for those willing to pay for even a glimpse of a world they’ll never see. This dangerous hobby sets him up for accidental treason. Fleeing into Grey London, Kell runs afoul of Delilah Bard, a cut-purse with lofty aspirations. She robs him, saves him from a dangerous enemy, then forces him to another world for her 'proper adventure'. But perilous magic is afoot, and treachery lurks at every turn. To save all of the worlds, Kell and Lila will first need to stay alive—trickier than they hoped. ---- See also: Alternate Pick The Fifth Season <-Previous Pick (All the Birds in the Sky) Following Pick (Aurora)-> Category:March Madness Category:Sword Category:April Category:2016 Category:Female Writer Category:2010's Novel